


Tentatodd Week

by Batharem



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dream Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batharem/pseuds/Batharem
Summary: Fills for the Tentatodd week.This is basically all porn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Individual chapters will have their individual warnings and pairing son them. Tags will be added as content included (even though I do already have all the drafts done). 
> 
> Most of this is working off porn logic, please leave all ethical considerations at the door.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Dreams and Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, my jokes aren’t funny, just let me have them. 
> 
> Pairing: Dick/Jason/Tim (only in a dream though) 
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, tentacle porn (it’s the Tentatodd week what do you expect?) – but it was all a dream so does it still count?

Tim groans as he feels the tentacles keep pushing inside him. Fucking him deeper than anything else before. He lets his head fall back against Jason’s shoulder and pants through the duelling sensations of too much/so good.

“You look gorgeous Timmy,” Dick says crowding Tim’s front. “You already look so full with him. Just image once you’re pregnant, you’re going to look like this all the time.”

Tim screws his eyes shut at Dick’s words. Them alone already bringing him to the edge without the actual sight of it added.

“Open your eyes Tim,” Dick says, his hands rubbing along Tim’s stomach. “Look at what Jason is doing to you.”

Tim can’t deny the request so he forces his eyes open and down. Moaning at the sight of the bulge in his stomach – nearly as big as the one in Dick’s where Jason’s child now rests. Dick’s hands massaging them both.

“You look so good like this,” Dick says, “you’re going to be such a yummy mummy Timmy.”

Tim gives a weak moan at it, gasping as the tentacles push further still – the bulge in his stomach wiggling and pulsing as it grows even bigger. Until it matches Dick’s in size.

“Ugh.” Tim pants at the sensation of it. Reaches out to Dick for something that he needs, not that he knows what it is.

Dick seems to know though. He presses close so their full stomachs are pushed together and presses his lips to Tim’s. It’s another sensation to Tim’s already overstimulated body but exactly what he needs in that moment. He needs Dick’s lips and hands to ground him and keep him steady as the pleasure-pain-pleasure of the tentacles exploring as far as they are able goes through him.

“I’m so happy we can do this together,” Dick says when his lips break from Tim’s. “We get to have Jason’s babies together. I’ll be at your side every step of the way and you’ll be at mine.”

“Ngh,” Tim says instead of coherent words. No way to express just how much he’s looking forward to it too. Not with Jason’s tentacles so far up him and Dick’s hands on their stomachs. It all too much too good too-

The jolt of the orgasm has Tim’s eyes flying open.

He stares at his ceiling as he catches his breathe. Not even a minute later the memories hit him and he looks around the rest of the room to confirm that, yes, he is alone. Jason and Dick nowhere to be found because they had never been there.

He kicks the sheets down and confirms that his stomach is still totally flat. Runs his hands down it and feels only the muscles gained from training.

His pants are awkwardly stuck to his crutch. The orgasm the only real part of it all.

Tim collapses back against the bed. Closing his eyes the dream replays itself for him because apparently his subconscious had cooked up the whole thing for his pleasure. And the stickiness of his pants means he can’t even deny that he did enjoy it.

Which leaves him with a whole bunch of stuff to unpack. And no real idea of where to start with it.

Although maybe it was where his brain got the idea of Jason having tentacles from. Because as far as Tim is aware that didn’t have any obvious source.


	2. Day 2 - Omegaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I had to stick tentacles in Roy at some point in this week. This day seemed good enough. 
> 
> There’s plenty more omegaverse to come just… this fit best on this day. 
> 
> Pairings: Jason/Roy
> 
> Warnings: dubcon (this thing has a bit of a humorous beat and for bits of it that involves ignoring consent)
> 
> Finally we continue our adventures of not insulting my humour (I promise I go back to my correct genre soon)

“Hey princess, you seen Roy around?” Jason asks, because while Roy is known to disappear off in his little tech world he’s rarely gone for this long.

“I believe he said he was going to be in his room riding out his heat,” Starfire responds, her attention not leaving the screen she was working on.

“Yeah?” Jason asks trying to act like he doesn’t care. Like it’s just idle small-talk to him. “You good to keep watch for a little? I got something I need to do.”

“Of course.”

“Thanks.” 

Jason doesn’t bother pretending he is going somewhere else. Roy’s room far enough away that heading towards it not revealing of his destination. The only way for Kori to know is if she follows him and she seems too busy with what she is doing to bother.

“Hey Roy, you free?” Jason asks after knocking on Roy’s door. When there’s no response he carefully opens it. Sure enough the scent of heat fills his nostrils as it escapes the seal of the room. “Roy?”

“Kori told you,” Roy says from under the bundle of blankets of his make-shift nest.

“Didn’t even have to pry,” Jason replies walking over. He lets one of his tentacles uncurl from him and it curls around Roy’s frame.

Roy groans and glares at the tentacle. “I swear those things make you hornier than most alphas.”

“You’re the only omega I’ve ever met that sees that as a bad thing.”

“That’s ‘cause I’m the only omega that’s spent a full heat with you and them. Heat might increase my libido but I need to sleep as well and they can just keep going while you sleep,” Roy says but doesn’t fight as Jason releases more tentacles. Doesn’t fight as he’s gently tugged from his nest and guided to present. “And they manhandle me like I’m unable to move myself.”

“They just want to help.” To prove the point two of them cup Roy’s asschecks and pulls them apart – revealing his wet and puffy entrance to Jason.

“And the reason they don’t let go?” Roy asks, before groaning as Jason pushes two fingers into him. Jason crooks them slightly to check that Roy is comfortably relaxed from the heat itself or if he needs additional prep.

“They just like you I guess,” Jason says pulling his fingers out.

“Sure – and you have nothing to do with it,” Roy grumbles as Jason brings a free tentacle to push inside the loose orifice. “And you already put one in me.”

“Are you really complaining?” Jason asks as he thrusts the tentacle in and out. He curls it to press against Roy’s walls deeper than any finger could reach to help Roy remember their value.

“Maybe not, but you will be when I don’t let you have a go because I need to sleep,” Roy says as he bucks back on the tentacle.

“What if I promise to let you get your beauty sleep this time?”

“Then go to town – at least when it’s them I don’t have to worry about getting accidently knocked up,” Roy says, hanging his head and shifting so he can get leverage to move himself up and down on the tentacle. Treating it like the dildo that is inevitably in the sheets somewhere.

“So you’re saying you’d prefer them over my dick if you still get to nap?” Jason asks as he makes the tentacles move slowly in and out of Roy despite Roy’s attempts to speed it up.  

“Maybe?” Roy groans. “Would you stop playing freaking mind games and fuck me?”

“’Course – all you had to do was ask.” Jason pulls the tentacle all-but out and pushes it back in. He times the tugs with the thrusts of Roy’s hips – matching the hastening rhythm as Roy gets closer to the edge.

“Fuck- Jay-“ Roy gasps and Jason can feel his grip tightening on the tentacles he grabbed for support. “You better make that thing knot me.”

“Like this?” Jason asks, swelling the tentacle just inside Roy’s rim to simulate a knot.

“Yes- fuck- uh-“ Roy breaks a moment after. Spilling on the sheets as he clenches down on the appendage inside him.

The tentacles guide Roy to lie down on the bed and Jason cuddles in behind him. Pressing his erection against Roy’s ass.

“You said you’d let me rest,” Roy mutters.

“I know. I am. Just thought you might like to give them an apology first for being so mean to them.” He brings one of the tentacles to Roy’s face as if asking for a kiss.

“Seriously you want me to say _sorry_ to your weird-extra-limbs?”

“How many times have you made me say sorry to your weird robots?”

There’s a beat before Roy groans. “Sorry Jason’s tentacles.”

“The best way to show you’re sorry is to get me off,” Jason tests.

“Don’t push your luck Jaybird.”

Jason laughs but quickly pulls himself off before pressing back against Roy and pressing kisses against his neck. His tentacles idly curling around the omega.

“You said you’d let me sleep,” Roy mutters. “That means now.”

“’Course,” Jason says, pressing one last kiss just to tease.

He settles down after though and drifts to sleep thinking of all the other ways he’s going to help Roy through his heat and how lucky the omega is.


	3. Day 4 - Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a pair fic to Day 7. It does stand alone just very much feeds into that one. 
> 
> Pairings: Jason/Dick, Jason/Tim, Dick/Jason/Tim

“I’m still not sure,” Tim says, as he feels one of the tentacles wrapping around his arm. He’s pretty sure his tentativeness is fair enough considering he has seen Jason tear a man in half with them and he’s thinking about letting them _inside_ him.

“You don’t have to,” Dick says, a comfortable weight behind him, and the tentacle quivers and bends when Dick touches it. Something Tim is sure will feel really bad or amazingly good inside him. “But they really are something else.”

Tim seriously contemplates it. He does want to try out the experience Dick is constantly raving about but he still struggles to really believe it with only the information he has about them.

“Could  I watch you with them?” he asks because that is the best way for him to see what Dick’s talking about without signing himself up for it.

“Sure.” Dick’s face lights up like Tim asked to watch his newest acrobatic trick. He’s already stripped himself of his shirt before realising his excitement. “If Jason’s okay with it.”

The tentacle that was wrapped around Tim’s arm leaves to curl around Dick’s core. Embracing Dick as another comes forward to flick open the buttons of his jeans and disappear into Dick’s pants.

“I’m all for it,” Jason says as Dick arches at whatever it is the tentacle is doing. “You going to put a good show on for the babybird? Show him how much you really love what I do with them?”

“’Course,” Dick says with a laugh. He quickly shimmies his jeans and underwear off and Tim can see how the tentacle has wrapped around him. Winding its way from the tip to base so its tip can play with Dick’s balls.

Tim has to swallow at the sight.

“Come on Timmy, I got the best seat in the house for you,” Jason says patting his lap. “Come keep it warm.”

Tim settles into Jason’s lap, feeling his erection under him. And if Tim wasn’t already aroused by Dick’s moans, the feeling of Jason hard against him would do it.

“Wanna get yourself ready?” Jason asks and one of his tentacles brings the bottle of lube it apparently obtained over to Dick.

Dick opens the bottle and coats four of his fingers more-than generously before hurriedly pushing two inside him. Tim watches as he quickly works himself open on the four while the tentacle caging his genitals randomly contracts to make him moan and shudder.

Tim watches as Dick keeps going back to coat his fingers with more lube. Working until his hole is dripping from it.

“Okay, I’m good,” Dick says and his hands fall to the bed. “Jason – I’m good.”

“Be a little patient,” Jason says as more tentacles move to surround Dick. Two wrapping around his legs to part them to the point Tim is sure would hurt on anyone else. “You didn’t even give Timmy a show.”

“Show hasn’t started yet,” Dick says between moans as the tentacle wrapped around his dick massages his balls.

Jason laughs at it and one of the tentacles approaches between Dick’s open legs. It runs along the crack of his ass before slowly pressing inside.

“Tell me what it feels like.” Tim says after he finally finds his voice again.

“It’s so good,” Dick says, his hands bunching at the sheets beneath him. “Don’t always feel it at first but as it goes in you start to feel the pressure more and more until – uh – Jason.”

“Too much?” Jason asks and Tim watches as the tentacle pushing into Dick goes to slowly retreat.

“No. Just too fast – ngh – to still think – huh – Timmy wants to know.”

“My bad,” Jason says and the tentacle goes back to its penetration of Dick just at a slower pace.

“Better,” Dick pants but closes his eyes as if to gather himself.

“It’s intense,” Dick says, after a minute, “but the good intense. They can fill you up so well – go so deep ngh- Jason- Jason go deep – I want Tim to- uh- to see.”

“Alright,” Jason says and Dick starts to rock his hips as if he pull the tentacle deeper.

Dick shuts his eyes again, apparently lost in the sensation. But Tim still wants to know more.

“Keep talking to me Dick,” he says, getting up to crawl across the bed to hover over Dick’s blissed-out face. “Tell me more.”

“It’s so good,” Dick says and his arms reach up to wrap around Tim’s shoulders. “They can get so wide too. And two of them are d- ah – _Jason_.”

Tim looks down to see the tip of a second tentacle pushing into Dick next to the first. It retreats a moment later and Tim turns to check that, yes, Jason’s face is all grin.

“Two are so big,” Dick says, his hands tugging Tim closer until Tim sees little other option than to kiss him.

“So good Tim.” He doesn’t know if Dick is talking about the kiss or the tentacles.

Either way he kisses Dick again.

When they next part Dick is laughing. And Tim is worried for a second before Dick moans loudly.

“It’s there,” Dick says with another giggle. “Give me your hand.”

Dick brings Tim’s hand down onto his stomach and instead of the toned muscle Tim knows Dick normally has there’s something round. When Tim goes to look at what he’s feeling he sees the bulge in Dick’s stomach apparently caused by the tentacle.

“Said it could go deep,” Dick says as Tim brings his other hand to press at it. He swears he can feel the form of Jason’s tentacle still pushing deeper.

“Does it hurt?”

“No – weird at first but, ungh, so full. Good full.”

“Fuck Dick,” Tim says because he doesn’t know what else.

“He’s really something else,” Jason says. “How you feeling babybird?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, Dick might be stealing the show but this is about you. what are you thinking.”

“I- uh-“ The nervousness was still there because the tentacles were clearly intense but Tim couldn’t deny how keenly interested he was in feeling it for himself. “Yes.”

“Yeah?” Jason asks and tentacles wrap around Tim bring him back to Jason’s lap.

“Yes,” Tim says more sure this time.

“Good,” Jason says and his hands wrap around Tim’s hips and he grinds against him. “For now want to give me a ride while I get Dick off?”

Considering how much Tim wants to get off as well he can very much get behind that idea. Stripping off his pants he goes to find where on the bed Dick dropped the lube only to have one of the tentacles deliver it to him.

“Thanks,” he mutters before uncapping it and quickly getting slicked fingers inside him. The whole time listening to Dick moan at whatever the tentacle inside him is doing.

As soon as Tim is ready he plants himself back into Jason’s lap. Grateful that Jason already dealt with getting his pants off so Tim doesn’t have to worry about anything delaying them.

And maybe he thinks about it being one of Jason’s tentacles pushing into him instead. But penetration is still penetration and exactly what Tim needs in that moment.

“Jason,” he moans once seated. Watching as Dick’s toes curl from the pleasure he is receiving. All of them so close to the edge.

Jason wraps a hand around his dick to help bring him over. And while they might not finish at the exact same time it’s pretty close.

“Jay,” Dick moans weakly as the tentacle slowly retreats from his body. The ones around his legs letting go so they can collapse, slightly splayed, on the bed.

Jason taps at Tim’s hips and Tim gets the message to get off – feeling the appendage he took of Jason’s slipping from him as he does.

“How you feeling Dickie?” Jason asks as he brushes Dick’s sweat-soaked hair from his forehead.

“Good, what’d Tim think?”

“Ask him yourself,” Jason asks with a laugh and Tim gets that it’s his cue to come over.

“Hey Dick,” he says once at Dick’s side.

“What did you think?”

“It looked good.”

“Yeah? Want your own turn?”

“I think so.” Dick beams at Tim’s response, pulling him close into a hug.

“You’ll love it – gonna’ take such good care of you.”

“Later though,” Jason says. “You need to rest first.”

Dick pouts but the fact he still hasn’t moved since they finished means Jason’s right. And Tim needs some time to go over what he just watched anyway. He does want to try the tentacles out himself but needs time to recover so he doesn’t break immediately.


	4. Day 5: Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally for the breeding day but I wrote something else for that day and it was easier enough to change this into horror. So I did. Kind of. 
> 
> This is set in Battle for the Cowl but like… I very much thought of everyone in much more compressed older ages. 
> 
> Warnings: rape, egg implantation, forced pregnancy, 
> 
> Pairings: Jason/Dick, implied!pastJason/Tim, implied-future!Jason/Damian

Dick follows to where the last of Tim’s signal is. Finds the cowl hung up to entice and enrage him but nothing else. Just the tunnel that leads further underground. Where Oracle’s systems cannot reach him and Jason’s traps no doubt thicken.

Dick follows the trail.

He’s not leaving until he finds Tim. He’s not leaving until he faces Jason.

The path he needs to follow is clear enough and Dick knows that it will probably lead to a trap. He doesn’t have a choice though – he has to see this road to the end now.

As the path leads him further, the gloom of the place seems to lighten. Jason having somehow turned the subway ruins into something almost homely. The damp steel and concrete being covered with wood and carpet. The subway cars turned into actual rooms. Dick doesn’t know where Jason managed to source it and doesn’t dare even question why Jason, who these days seemed happy to live in squalor should it afford him secrecy, would bother starting to build what almost seemed a den.

Almost like he is building a home for a pack.

Dick doesn’t dwell on why but keeps his wits about him as he follows the path clearly laid out to him. Even if it leads him into a trap it should also bring Jason out into the open.

The path ends at a door just slightly open. An obvious enticement for Dick to open it. An obvious trap.

Dick readies a Batarang as he pushes it open. Waiting for Jason to jump out or the sound of a trip-write being pulled.

The only sound that happens is that of the batarang clattering to the floor at the site of Tim curled up in the bed.

There are no visible injuries on the younger omega and the bed he is in an almost ideal omega-nest but Dick still runs to his side. There’s a chance he’s dead or nearly so and Jason merely dressing the scene to prolong Dick’s suffering.

His fingers find Tim’s pulse and thankfully feel it steady and strong. Which raises the question of why Jason would have led Dick to him.

“Tim,” Dick says, running his fingers through his brother’s hair, “Tim I need you to wake up.”

Tim, thankfully, does stir. But he tiredly bats Dick away.

“Go away Dick,” he mumbles, “let me sleep off the heat.”

Dick’s heart plummets at the mention of heat. Tim shouldn’t be needing to rest off a heat for a while.

What has Jason done?

“You know, I always kind of wondered what the point was of heat-inducers. Why bother getting an omega into heat if you couldn’t even knock them up,” Jason says, standing in the doorway of the room, syringe in hand. Dick’s body tenses but he knows he can’t move just yet. The best way to get him and Tim out of the room is to get Jason further into it. The best way to do that is to force Jason to bring the syringe to Dick by thinking he has him trapped. “Now though? Well I don’t need you fertile I just need your womb soft and open.”

Jason kicks the door shut and while that is a hiccup it doesn’t completely blow Dick’s plan to get them out.

The fact that when he tries to move left and out of Jason’s way he finds himself encircled by a hard slithering muscle? That makes it a bit harder.

“What?” Dick asks as he tries to fight against the grip of the mass,only to get another wrapping around his leg.

“Don’t you remember my new appendages?” Jason asks as two more tentacles uncurl from him.

“I thought you lost them?”

“So did I,” Jason says, as one of the newer tentacles work on opening the releases to the Batman suit Dick is currently wearing. “But a few months later they showed up again and came with some improvements.”

“What kind of improvements?” Dick asks as the neck of his suit is pulled down.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Jason says and Dick refuses to flinch as the contents of the syringe is injected just below his scent-gland. “Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“Why are you doing this Jason?” He doesn’t see how the tentacles connect to anything that is going on. And even less why Jason would want to send him into a heat. Why had had already sent Tim through one.

“Because I realised even if I do beat you all and prove myself the best Batman you would keep fighting me. And I realised I didn’t want to put you all down for good. So I’m going to do the next best thing.”

“And what’s that?”

“I’m going to give you what you always wanted Dickie – a baby.”

“How?” An induced heat wasn’t a fertile one. Many people of various moral dubiousness had tried to create a drug that induced fertile heats but none had succeeded.

“Like I said – got some new upgrades with the tentacles,” Jason say, picking the scent-blockers off Dick’s neck and wrists. “For now let’s get you nice and naked so when the heat really sets in we don’t have to waste any time.”

Dick tries to fight, but it’s hard. Between the strength of the tentacles and heat pumping through his veins he has no real chance of stopping Jason from undoing all the fastenings of the suit and pulling it off him. Finds himself panting as one of the tentacles slide up his leg to slip between his asscheeks and press against his entrance and erection. It doesn’t push into him, just rubs its length against him – encouraging his body to produce more slick and the chemical-drug of the heat to pump through his body that bit harder.

“Jason, don’t,” Dick says, although even he can hear how much more like a moan it sounds than an actual protest.

“You don’t really want me to do that,” Jason says moving closer. He presses against Dick and the scent of alpha makes Dick squirm for a reason other than trying to escape. His biology making him crave a knot as much as his rational mind still wants to find any opportunity to flee.

“Jason-“ he doesn’t know what it is he is trying to say but it is something.

“Just relax Dickie – I’ll make it good for you,” Jason promises.

The tentacle pressed along his crutch and entrance presses harder and Dick can’t help but try and thrust at it. He feels Jason chuckle against his throat but hardly pays it mind. He feels the tentacle slide away from him and the whine he was going to give at it gets caught in his throat when it slides back – this time inside instead against.

“There you go,” Jason tells him as the tentacle curls and pushes along his walls. It presses against his prostate in a tight ball of firm pressure that makes him keen and buck. Making him unable to focus on the reasons he knows he should keep trying to get away.

“Jay-“ he moans as the tentacle pushes up further inside him. Fills him up to what must be maximum capacity. Rubs against his walls to drive him even more mad.

“That’s it,” Jason encourages, his hand coming down to wrap around Dick’s length, milking it. “Cum for me.”

Dick tries to stave it off. He does hate what Jason is doing to him despite his body claiming to enjoy it and the heat making him crave it in a twisted way. But soon enough the duel sensations push him over the edge and his body tenses for a reason completely opposite to why it had earlier.

When he comes down from the blinding high he finds that he only feels _fuller_.

“Jay?”

“It’s okay,” Jason assures him as Dick tries to figure out what is going on by clenching down. “Just need to make sure the egg goes where it needs to to be nice and safe.”

“Egg!?” Dick only gets a moment of panic before he feels the form against his entrance. It’s not that much bigger than the tentacle itself but doesn’t have the give of its surrounding – it doesn’t squish down to slide into Dick easier and instead expects him to give. And Dick’s body might be relaxed from the heat but the tentacle itself is stretching him almost as wide as he can take.

“Try and bare down on it,” Jason tells him hand still stroking along Dick’s member as if that’ll help any with him having only just orgasmed moments before.

Dick hates that he considers listening to the advice but the pressure of the egg trying to get inside him is almost too much. It manages though a second before he actually gives in. Still noticeably big instead but not so much to be a horrible thing – the pressure of it against his walls and prostate almost edge on pleasure. 

It keeps _going_ though and he chokes when he feels it press against his womb and then pushed inside. The uncomfortable feeling he couldn’t identify apparently the tentacle having penetrated him that bit further to nestle the egg right inside.

Dick can feel his womb stretch to accommodate the egg. It’s not exactly painful but certainly uncomfortable and he tries to shift to ease the pressure.

“Not so bad is it?” Jason asks him. His hand rubs against Dick’s stomach and, damn him, it helps.

“Think you can take another?”

“Jason-” Dick goes to tell him no but instead chokes on his words as the next egg pushes against him. The heat regaining its intensity helps though – the increased arousal making him _want_ to take the bigger, firmer form. His body thinking it a knot. One of the tentacles takes over in milking him which is just enough of a distraction from the egg pushing inside his womb. Although it doesn’t stop him from feeling his womb forced to stretch uncomfortable to accommodate the two eggs now filling it.

“No more Jason,” Dick moans as he tries to get used to the feeling of fullness. He looks down to see his stomach now slightly bulging from it.

“Now come on, Timmy was able to take two, surely you can take at least one more than him,” Jason says and Dick can feel the form of another egg against him working on getting _inside_.

“Ngh, stop, please Jason, enough.”

“Shhhh, just one more,” Jason says, both hands working on massaging Dick’s stomach as the tentacles come up to play with his nipples. “One more and I’ll give you a reward for being a good omega.”

Dick’s instincts want him to relax as the alpha tells him. And Dick wants to fight against them for the sake of it but knows that doing so will only make it more painful than it already is.

The egg pushes in and Dick’s head falls back as it makes its way deeper. The tentacles playing with every sensitive spot he has making him unable to focus on the sensation of it filling him or anything at all.

He cums again with a gasp and it’s only when he comes down again he feels the egg settle in his womb. Feels the tentacle slowly retract from him.

Without the pressure of the tentacle he can feel just how full his womb is. Feel it pushed to its limits with the three eggs. Every shift he makes causing them to move and press against the limited space. His body trying to make room for them but struggling with the rapid growth it isn’t designed to do.

Every shift he makes brings a groan from his throat because it’s just _too much._

“And now you’re reward,” Jason says and lays him down on the bed next to where Tim is sleeping. And now he knows what to look for Dick can see the bulge in his brother’s stomach – evidence that Jason wasn’t lying when he said Tim had taken two.

“Let me rest,” Dick says, pushing against Jason lightly. The heat is still in his veins but he feels tired from taking the three eggs. Wants to sleep it off and hope his womb stretches to more comfortable size to accommodate its new occupants.

“Gotta’ fertilise them first,” Jason tells him as the tentacles force Dick into a proper presentation. His womb protesting at the feeling of gravity pulling the eggs away from his centre to press at it’s walls more.

He doesn’t have enough energy to protest or fight when Jason mounts him. All he can do is moan as he’s penetrated by an actual penis for the first time in the night.

The tentacles support him and play with his sensitive nipples and penis as Jason pumps into him. The alpha’s hands apparently only interested in gripping Dick’s hips or stomach.

Dick barely registers the knot when it forms. Is pretty sure it could easily slide out of his body after it was made to take the eggs. Jason holds it in though. Presses his hips against Dick’s as the tentacles milk another orgasm from Dick around it.

When they let go of him Dick collapses into the bed. Curls around Tim and understands why his brother had been so against him disturbing his rest. All he wants to do is sleep off what is left of the heat and hope that maybe it was all just a weird dream.

“Rest now,” Jason says pressing a kiss to the top of Dick’s head. “I have a third birdie to catch, then we can all talk about how I’m going to be Batman and you’re going to be too busy looking after my pups.”

Dick knows he should be concerned. Knows he should do _something_ but instead he just allows sleep to take him. Maybe after some rest he’ll be able to actually think more clearly.

Maybe after some rest he’ll know what to do.


	5. Day 6 - Breeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a modification, of a modification, of a harem verse I have. 
> 
> Also as you can tell I kind of forgot about the tentacles halfway through… they’re there… just… not in focus. If I didn’t include them I wouldn’t have been inspired to write this but their job was more to get Jason into the room than be involved in the sex (I did plenty of tentacle-porn this week) 
> 
> Pairings: Jason/Dick, worldbuilding Bruce/Dick but Bruce doesn’t actually touch him
> 
> Warnings: harem, mpreg, omegaverse,

Jason finds himself once again glad he never told Bruce about his additional appendages. This time because it meant Bruce having designed the security system with the assumption that nobody who had the ability to do inhuman things also would know where all the hidden triggers are nor know what codes to input. But Jason had played guard for him and that meant he could just stand by the side-window and disable all the locks and codes with his tentacles before walking through one of the hidden side doors.

Once inside it’s too easy to follow the heavy-scent that was coming from his goal. No amount of bitter incense able to hide the strong sweet.

He steers clear of Tim’s usual roaming space. The only actual risk of him getting caught is if the younger omega trips the alarm. Thankfully, the harem-space is large, designed to hold a lot more than Bruce actually has, so it’s simple enough to just go through the empty wings instead.

When he reaches the source of the scent he’s not surprised to see Dick on his knees, pumping a thick dildo in and out of himself in a desperate attempt to give fill the feeling he craves.  

Once Jason is close enough he wraps one of his tentacles around the base of the dildo and pulls it clear of the omega. Another tentacles wrapping around Dick’s mouth to stop him from yelling in surprise.

“Relax it’s just me,” he says, pressing his form against Dick’s back.

“Jason you shouldn’t be here,” Dick whispers once the impromptu-gag is removed. He doesn’t yell or fight or go to raise the alarm though so Jason knows it’s not that he’s not wanted here.

“You don’t really want to spend this heat alone like all the others do you?”

“And when Bruce finds out?”

“He’s not gonna’. At least not unless I knock you up and then what’s he gonna’ do? Admit he let someone break into his harem and fuck one of his omegas while they were in heat?” Jason runs one of his hands down Dick’s side until it massages his ass. “You shouldn’t be alone right now anyway.”

“He’ll be mad at you,” Dick says as he presses back so he can rock against Jason’s clothed erection.

“When is he not?” Jason asks, his fingers slipping into the gap of Dick’s ass to play with the wet and relaxed hole. “Who keeps breeding slaves and never bothers to breed them?”

“It’s-“ Dick starts but loses his train of thought when Jason presses his fingers in and massages against his internal walls. Making Dick moan and arch at it.  

“I know – it’s more about the having than the using. But you’ve been craving a pup for years now and he just keeps brushing you off. You don’t have to keep playing by his rules if he won’t be fair to you. Let me give you what you want and if he causes a fuss just tell him he had his chance and declined it.”

It’s a bit unfair convincing Dick of his argument while Dick is already in heat but there had been too much risk of Bruce finding out if he had of asked before the heat started. And, yeah, maybe Jason didn’t want to give him the chance to actually step up but after this long he didn’t deserve a final one.

“Jason-“ he doesn’t know what Dick planned on saying but it sounded unsure so Jason presses his fingers against Dick’s prostate and has a tentacle gently tug at his dick.

“Come on Dick – do you want a pup or not?”

“I do.”

“Then let me give it to you.”

Dick turns his head to look and Jason. And Jason tries to get his eyes to show that he’s only doing this for Dick.

“Fine,” Dick says, turning away again. “But be quick – both Tim and Bruce check on me sometimes and I can only hold Tim off with saying I’m indecent.”

“Thank you,” Jason says, pressing a kiss to the back of Dick’s hair.

He doesn’t bother getting himself undressed. If Dick is right about the risk of being caught before they finish he can’t waste any time. So he just gets his pants low enough that he can get what he needs out of them and presses inside the slick entrance still in his lap.

Dick moans at it. Grinding down on Jason’s lap and Jason finds himself infuriated at Bruce for denying the omega it for so long. Finds himself annoyed he can’t give Dick as good a time as he deserves.

“You’re gonna’ have to help me here,” Jason says because the angle isn’t one to let him do much more than grind and they apparently don’t have time to change into a better position.

Dick picks himself up and sits down, and between the two of them they find a rhythm. It’s a quick and dirty one but it gets the job done.

Jason is sure the only reason they get finish in time for him to quickly hide in Dick’s overfull closet before Tim sticks his head in to check on the older omega is because Dick was already so close to orgasm when they started, letting him milk Jason’s out of him with his clenching muscles. But they get there and once Tim is assured Dick doesn’t need anything and leaves Dick collapses onto the bed and rests a hand on his stomach.

“Thank you,” Dick says after Jason manages to detangle himself from all the fabric of Dick’s many outfits.

“We don’t know if it’s worked yet.” Jason would love to stay and keep going to ensure it but they’ve risked being caught enough already.

“Still – there’s a chance,” Dick says and Jason hates Bruce for claiming an omega desperate for pups and completely denying him it. Especially considering how many others force pups onto omegas who have no interest.

“Well if not I’ll just sneak in next heat and we can try again.”

“That’s just asking to get caught,” Dick says laughing.

“Yeah, well, you know he’ll just up the security and tell me off. Might actually step up and give you want you want himself.”

Dick keeps laughing but they both freeze at the echoing sound of the main door to the harem opening. The sound that means Bruce has entered and will likely be coming to check on Dick.

“I got to go.” He will be able to avoid Bruce on his exit by going though one of the empty wings but only if he leaves right away.

“I’ll see you after,” Dick says and Jason gives a nod before slipping out the door.

He manages to avoid Bruce and sneak back to his own room in the manor. Lying on his bed Jason daydreams about what his and Dick’s pups will look like.


	6. Day 7 - Tentacle Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Jason/Tim, Tim/Jason/Dick, mentioned-Jason/Dick
> 
> The partner to the free day. This one was written first so you, forgive any logic-errors between them.

“You’re so going to enjoy this Timmy,” Dick says as he leads Tim through the apartment towards the room where Jason, as his additional appendages, are waiting for them. Tim’s curiosity at the experience Dick is constantly praising finally getting him to take Jason up on the offer to try them out.

He’s not sure if Dick is there in support of him or for his own pleasure in watching. Tim’s happy with both, and it’s more than fair if Dick is doing it for selfish reasons considering Tim watched Jason and them play with Dick while still figuring out if he wanted a go. Only fair Dick gets to watch his turn.

Plus Dick’s inclusion meant Tim had first been given his sole attention as Dick prepped him from Jason. Justifying it by how this was supposed to be _about_ Tim so all Tim needed to do was relax.

And relaxed Tim is. Dick had been attentive in stretching him and filling him with so much lube Tim could feel it leaking out of him and onto the fabric of the baggy pants Dick had put back on him once satisfied with each step. He is pretty sure he would be feeling embarrassed but the fact Dick had stopped before he could orgasm left him mostly aroused.

The encouragement Dick mutters against him isn’t helping him get on top of his arousal at all.

So Tim lets himself be led to the bedroom by Dick’s hands on his hips where Jason is waiting with a book that is immediately put down as they enter. His tentacles lazily surrounding him.

“You got him good and ready for me?” Jason asks Dick but Tim’s focus is more on the tentacles that are currently reaching towards him than anything.

Dick gives him a nudge forward and Tim can’t help but reach out to touch one. They feel the same as the other times Tim has felt them and he realises how silly it is for him to think they’d feel different.

“Nervous babybird?” Jason asks as the tentacles crowd around Tim and heard him into the bed and closer to Jason.

“No.” He’s not nervous, more impatient and aroused. His erection brushing against the material of the pants with every shift he makes in his slow crawl across the bed.

“Good.”

The tentacles crowding him get closer to him the closer her gets to Jason. They start to curl around his limbs and explore under the only layer of clothing he has on.

By the time Tim settles onto Jason’s lap their grips have turned firm on his arms. When Tim tests to see if he can break free they only grip tighter.

Dick slips in behind him and pulls his pants off slowly. Dragging his hands down Tim’s legs as he does – a path the tentacles follow in reverse after Tim is made completely revealed to them.

The tentacles make his legs part and push his hips out. They come up to tug his asschecks apart and Tim can’t help but flush at how exposed he feels at it. Especially seeing he knows Dick is still behind him and getting a full view of the lube sliding down onto Tim’s balls.

Jason’s hand catches his chin when he tries to drop it down and hide his face. His other hand coming to rest on Tim’s back and press down. The tentacles on Tim’s arms helping him bed Tim over, revealing him all the more.

“Come-on baby bird – show Dick how good a job he did getting you ready for this,” Jason says. The hand on Tim’s back sliding down until Jason is able to press two fingers inside. They press against Tim’s prostate to send a jolt of pleasure up his spin before stretching to hold his hole open. Allowing more lube to slide out of him.

“You sure made him nice and wet,” Jason says as his fingers keep playing with Tim. Sliding out to massage against his perineum and Tim can feel the muscles in his legs try to twitch only to be restrained by the tentacles holding them firm. He takes the opportunity to press his face against Jason’s chest to hide just how wrecked he already is.

“Jay-“ Tim tries to get his tongue to form words so he can warn that he’s not going to last much longer.

“Shh, I know Timmy,” Jason says him. “We’ll get there soon enough.”

“No- ngh.” Tim tries again to warn how close he is but he doesn’t get a chance before Jason slips his fingers back inside and against his prostate and there’s no stopping it. He feels everything tense up as he spills against Jason’s lap.

“Sorry,” he mumbles against Jason’s chest and feels Jason laugh against him.

“Oh you’re really enjoying this,” Jason says and his fingers keep playing with Tim’s hole and prostate, bringing him back to arousal as soon as his body will let him. “Don’t worry – I can keep it from happening again.”

A thin tentacle wraps around his cock and balls as they fill with Tim’s regrowing arousal. Tim groaning when he realises it will act as a cock-ring to stop him from cumming again until Jason wants him to.

“Hey, grab the lube for me,” Jason says, presumably to Dick, and Tim can’t help but clench at the idea of more.

He hears the click of the lube but can’t get his ears to find any other sound past the blood pumping through his body.

“Ready?” Jason asks and his fingers hook on the edge of Tim’s hole, holding it open.

Tim nods and gives what he hopes is an affirming hum.

It’s apparently enough because Jason slides ones of the tentacles in as his fingers slip out. And Tim now gets what Dick meant every time he had tried to explain the feeling. There wasn’t an initial thrust of penetration like what happened when the head of a penis broke through, instead it is a slow slide that gradually feels bigger against the rim the more that goes inside. It didn’t have the solid mass of a dick or even most toys did either – twisting and curling along Tim’s walls in a way only _fingers_ were normally able but reaching far deeper.

Tim blindly reaches for _something_ to ground him as he gasps out breath at it.

Hands find his and the tentacle stops moving for long enough for Tim to ground himself. It instead becoming a heavy weight inside him.

“I told you you’d enjoy it,” Dick says from _somewhere_ as Tim tries to regain some semblance of spatial-awareness other than what is inside and holding him. He only recognises Jason’s laughter from the thin vibrations that fill the tentacles from it.

“My ego needed that,” Jason says and Tim can only gasp as the tentacle wiggles inside him. “Ready to keep going?”

“There’s _more_?” Tim couldn’t be more grateful for the tentacle stopping him from cumming again because he isn’t convinced he would have been above to recover without it.

“Oh I’m going to blow your mind,” Jason promises and Tim completely believes he will make good on it.

He blacks out once Jason adds a tentacle teasing his rim and two to play with nipples. Coming to once he’s been propped up in bed a glass of water almost immediately offered to him by Dick.

“With us again?” Jason asks sitting next to him.

“Yes, sorry about blacking out.”

“It’s fine,” Jason says, “so long as you had fun.”

“I did.”

“It’s less intense the second time,” Dick says ruffling Tim’s hair and Tim playfully swats him away.

“That’s if you want to do it again,” Jason adds.

“I do,” Tim says immediately because it isn’t a question in his mind. “Not right away of course. I think I need to rest for a month after that.”

Jason smirks at it, apparently proud in being able to wear Tim out to that extent. There isn’t an obnoxious amount of pride in his voice so Tim decides he deserves it. “Sure – just give me a shout when you want to.”

 


End file.
